Come Back To Us
by terminatorswag33
Summary: This story is something of what would happen if the gang were never demigods. Annabeth falls for a guy who isn't all that great and becomes bad. I don't own PJATO or HoO
1. Oh Stupid Wise Girl

What happened to "The Wise Girl"? That is the question that keeps ringing in my head. You could say that she became a rebel or something of the sorts. It all started when "Prince Alexander" came to the apartment complex that Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, and I lived at for years. Logan wasn't really a prince, but all of the girls thought he was.. The only people that saw past what his face looked like were the guys. Alexander was a really rebellious guy that we didn't need at Poseidon's Sea Palace Apartment Complex.

The one girl who we thought would never fall for this guy did. Annabeth was a sweet innocent girl who was a huge book worm. She never went into huge parties and if she did, she would never drink. She was the wisest one out of us all since high school. She went to a good college at Harvard for architecture.  
>Now back on the topic of how she tuned from sweet and innocent to twisted and wrong. Alexander moved in about five years after Luke died from being burnt alive by a pyromaniac by the street name, Kronos. The first time I met Alexander, I shook his hand and I knew that he was a drug user. From the smell of his breath I could tell he had been using cigarettes and drank a lot of beer. I couldn't stand him at all for at least a minute.<br>Alexander was the guy who could almost deceive everyone with a smile and a nod. I wouldn't have bought it at all if I he wasn't a drug user. Now Annabeth, the one girl I ever loved started liking this guy two weeks after he came. He took her on coffee dates and everything. This guy knew exactly how to make my blood boil.  
>He took her on parties the next two weeks and that's when she first drank. She drank a few beers and I didn't want her to be with him. I walked over to her and said, "Annabeth, we have to go now. Like right now."<p>

She said, "Come on Percy, the party just started."  
>I smelled the scent of drugs a few moments later and I demanded, "I'm taking you home now!"<p>

She screamed, "No, Alex will take me home!"

I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the building. She started flailing and punched me in the arm, face, and chest. I responded to her attacks, "Dammit Annabeth! This would be easier if you would stop hitting me. I'm trying to help you!"

She answered, "You're just trying to stop my fun! Lend go Percy."  
>I responded, "No! I promised your father that I wouldn't let you get hurt! Alex is going to get you hurt!"<p>

A few years earlier as Annabeth's dad lied on his death bed he made me promise that she wouldn't hurt. He said that I was the only one who could do this job. I was her protector. I still am to this day and I will never break my promise. Even when she screams that she hates me, I will still love and protect her.  
>I drove her home, but Alex was waiting by her door. He said, "Hey Annie. We can hang out in your apartment for tonight and have fun."<br>I got in front of her and said, "Back off punk. You're not getting near her. She's coming to my place."

He laughed, "You seriously think you're going to stop me?"

He pulled out a knife and pointed it at me. I put my hand to my waist knowing that I had my 9mm right there to fire. He saw the outline if the gun from my jacket and started becoming uneasy. I saw this and told him, "Go home and calm down or I will calm you down for the night."

He went inside and I dragged Annabeth to my apartment. She fell asleep as we walked in the door and I caught her before she hit the ground. I muttered, "Dammit Annabeth. Why the hell would you do this?"

I dragged her to the room and set her on the bed. I put on my pajamas and laid next to Annabeth. I soon found myself falling asleep. I was staring at Annabeth's blonde hair and I twirled a small piece. I soon fell asleep and I was knocked out.

I was awoken by noise in the kitchen. I heard drawers opening and doors opening and closing. It was at the time I heard the fridge open I was up and grabbing a weapon. I then heard someone puking and I walked out of the room, ready to fire my 9mm. I saw Annabeth and I helped her with her puking. I then took her back to bed and we fell asleep.


	2. The morning after

In the morning Annabeth was a wreck. She took a step and fell over. She kept on complaining about how her head was hurting. I walked into my bathroom and brought her some Tylenol. She gladly took the medicine and some water to help her. She groaned, "I'm never doing that again."

I said, "You shouldn't hang out with Alex again."

Her face steeled and she barked, "He's not a bad guy."

I looked at her confused and asked, "Do you remember anything from last night?"

She shook her head and asked, "What happened?"

I told her, "Your little Prince Alex tried to take you back to your apartment and have some fun with you. I told him no and he pulled a knife on me. You know I always carry my 9mm with me ever since my father died from a criminal."

She winced as if she remembered the pain from the memory. Basically, my father was Annabeth's closer father because her dad lived in San Francisco. She said, "Stop lying Percy! I know he didn't do that!"

I screamed, "You don't remember a goddamn thing from last night Annabeth! I almost shot him for trying to attack me!"

She glared and barked, "You almost killed him for nothing!"

I got and up and pointed to the door. I screamed in her face, "IF YOU DONT BELIEVE ME, THEN GET THE HELL OUT OF MY GODDAMN HOUSE! NOW!"

She barked, "FINE!"

She stormed out of the house and slammed the door. I heard some talking out my door and then I saw two people driving away. I knew it was Annabeth and Alex. I was mad and didn't go after her this time. I sat back and watched the news and ESPN.

Two hours later I saw the news say about a killer on the loose. I grabbed my coat and my car keys to go find Annabeth. I walked out and knocked on the doors of Frank, Jason, and Leo. They all got their coats ready and we went to my car. I saw that Frank had a gun and Jason had his pistol too. Leo was empty handed, but he was probably going to drive if we had to shoot.  
>We were driving down the road and I saw a girl with blonde hair on the street. I told Jason,"Turn now, that might be Annabeth. We turned, but it wasn't Annabeth.<p>

I pulled out my phone and called Grover. I said, "Hey Grover, what's up?"

He said, "Oh nothing. Just about to head out and look for some supplies."

I asked, "Can you do me a solid and look for Annabeth? We had a fight and now she's gone.

He answered, "Yeah, I'll look for her as I go to Manhattan."

I said, "Thanks Grover for taking time out of your day to find her."

He replied, "No problem. I have to hang up, I'm. Getting on the road. See you later and have me over sometime. I miss seeing my best friend."

I answered, "Alright. I miss you too bud. Bye."


End file.
